Conventionally, there is a technique for displaying program execution status in which events and thread objects representing threads executed based on execution trace of program are displayed on a plane defined by a time axis and an axis of thread. This technique provides a region for displaying activity of the whole program execution status and a region for displaying detail execution status in a specific range using the thread axis and the time axis, and provides function for assigning the specific range from the region for displaying the whole execution status. Accordingly, it is possible to display detail information about a specific part from the whole program execution status interactively.
When a programmer executes operation check, performance optimization, and so forth, by displaying program execution status for developing program, although the program execution status is displayed on a display device, a display region for the execution status is limited to a display size of the display device. Therefore, when there are massive events for displaying on the region for displaying detail program execution status, it may be difficult to let a user understand the detail program execution status. For example, due to the limitation of display size of the display device, it may be impossible to display information about all events at one instance. Furthermore, when the information about all the events is displayed at one instance, sizes of objects representing the events become extremely small so that the events become not discernible to the eye.